


Kingdom Hearts Lion King

by Twilighttimeheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighttimeheart/pseuds/Twilighttimeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas can't wait to be king but when tragedy strikes will he be truly ready? Based off Lion king owned by Disney and Kingdom Hearts owned by Square Enix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts Lion King

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King. These belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 1:

As the sun rose on the African savannah, the silence of the night ended with the sounds of animals of all sizes, from the large African elephant to the crawling lizards, marching towards a mutual destination. The beasts were all situated around a rock that stretched to the sky and had a cliff protruding from midway.

Atop the cliff stood a proud lion with a dark brown mane, overlooking the animals not with hunger but almost with a calm air of wisdom. A periwinkle feathered hornbill landed and the paws of the lion and proceeded to bow. The lion bowed its head in acknowledgement.

The beasts began to part as a female baboon made her way towards the rock, a large stick with fruit hanging atop it rested in the simian's hands. The baboon bowed in thanks to each animal she passed and as she reached the top of the cliff she hugged the lion as if embracing an old friend.

The baboon turned her gaze to a cave that sat between where the cliff met the rock face. Within the outcropping sat another lighter furred lion, with a blond mane spiked atop its head and around its neck. In the lion's paws slept a young golden cub with a tuft of blond spiked hair.

The cub turned towards the baboon lifter he stick to shake the fruit atop the cub. The cub reached up his paws in an attempt to bat at the strange rattling fruit. The baboon broke open the fruit and smeared the pastes from inside across the lion cub's forehead. She then proceeded to cover the cub in dust causing the young kitten to sneeze.

His parents smiled and nudged noses in happiness. The baboon gently picked up the cub, making sure she securely had hold of his tail. She smiled as she carried the cub back to the edge of the cliff where the animals continued to wait below.

The baboon lifted the cub into the air in which the animals responded by stamping and making noise as if cheering. The cub looked down, unaware of what had just transpired and the clouds parted to let the sun shine down upon the kitten. The two older lions watched on in pride as the newest prince was welcomed and accepted into the world.

A mouse scurried out of its hole, sniffing around cautiously when a large paw slammed down upon it. The paw lifted with the mouse's tail trapped between the paw's toes. The mouse was raised to meet the face of a dark grey lion with a silver spiked mane. The mouse squeaked in fright and flailed in an attempt to escape.

"Life's not fair is it?" the lion questioned the mouse, "you see I, well I, shall never be king, and you, shall never live to see the light of another day. Adieu!" The lion raised the mouse to his open jaws when a voice that always irked him, interrupted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" The lion turned to see a periwinkle hornbill looking up at him with scorn.

The lion sighed, "What do you want?" he asked in contempt.

The hornbill bowed, "I'm here to announce that King Leon's on his way," he informed "so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"

During this time the mouse had manages to slip out from underneath the lion's paw and scurry back into a hole in the rock face. "Oh now look Zexion, you made me lose my lunch" the lion grumbled.

"Hah, you'll lose more than your lunch when the king gets through with you," the bird jibed "he's as angry as a hippo with a hernia"

The lion sneered, "Ooh I quiver with fear" his grin turned malicious as he stalked towards the hornbill. Zexion hopped backwards as the lion advanced.

"Now Xemnas don't look at me that way," the hornbill warned in fear "Help!" he shouted as Xemnas closed his jaws around the bird, almost swallowing him whole.

"Xemnas" growled a deep voice. Xemnas turned to face a larger lion with a dark brown mane, but could not answer with his mouth full. "Drop him"

Zexion's beak popped out from between Xemnas's lips. "Impeccable timing your majesty" he commended. Xemnas spat the bird out and Zexion grumbled in disgust at his saliva-covered wings.

Xemnas stalked up to the larger lion. "Well if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Xemnas mocked.

The lion ignored the comment "Cloud and I did not see you at the presentation with Roxas" the lion snarled.

Xemnas faked concern "that was today?" he questioned, "oh I feel simply awful" as he emphasized with dragging his claws down the rock face. "Must have slipped my mind"

Zexion jumped forward, "yes well as slippery as your mind may be" he flapped off the ground close to Xemnas face, "as the king's only brother you should have been first in line" Zexion reprimanded. Xemnas snapped his jaws causing Zexion to leap back and hide behind the larger lion's right front leg.

"Well I was first in line," Xemnas pointed out "until the little hairball was born"

"That hairball is my son" the larger lion replied lowering his head to meet Xemnas gaze, following it as he raised his head, "and your future king"

"Oh I shall have to practice my curtsey" Xemnas mocked walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me Xemnas," the brown manned lion snarled.

"Oh no Leon," Xemnas retorted "perhaps it is you who shouldn't turn your back on me"

Leon roared in anger, running up to face Xemnas "is that a challenge?" he questioned. Xemnas remained calm and relaxed.

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you" he amended.

Zexion jumped forward "pity, why not?" he asked.

Xemnas lowered his head once more to match Zexion's height and smirked causing the hornbill to cringe "well as far as brains go I got the lions share," he lifted his head to gaze at Leon "but when it comes to brute strength" he paused before moving by and looking back over his shoulder "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool" with that he lumbered off.

Zexion waddled forward "there's one in every family sire, two in mine and they always seem to ruin special occasions" he flew up to Leon's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him?" Leon asked in concern.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug" Zexion joked.

"Zexion!" Leon growled playfully.

"And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him" Zexion continued with a smirk as Leon chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: BIG THANK YOU TO RIKUANIMELOVERBUTLER!  
> He is my new beta reader and did such a great job!  
> This is my first story up on this website and can also be found on my Fanfiction.net page under twilighttimefan  
> Please R/R


End file.
